Some digital printers employ a laser to write a latent image on a photoconductor drum that attracts ink or toner. The ink or toner may be transferred from the photoconductor drum to a printing medium, such as paper, with an intermediate drum. An impression drum applies a force to the printing medium and intermediate drum to provide enough pressure to transfer the ink or toner to the printing medium.
The impression drum may have a gripping mechanism or assembly positioned at the drum's surface. This device grips the printing medium as the medium approaches the drum and correctly positions the paper during the transfer of the ink or toner.